


Three is a Crowd but also Allowed

by Bobby_Obiviously



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cluedo, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, hallmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_Obiviously/pseuds/Bobby_Obiviously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is in a bit of a state, but gets better with the help of a shop assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Crowd but also Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/gifts).



>Sherlock stood at the card section glaring. Why was this so difficult? He had bought cards in the past for John and Mrs. Hudson why should he be feeling so nervous now? ‘It is not like much has changed he thought.’ Honestly, everything had. That tends to happen when one comes back from the dead.

“Can I help you find something?” someone had walked up to him and he had hardly noticed. 

A bit surprised he turned to look, “No, umm thanks. Wait… no. No.” He slightly shook his head and looked back at the cards.

“That sounds like a cry for help to me, its okay talk to me, and I will help you find a perfect card.” The shop assistant said. 

Sherlock rather awkwardly looked to the employee; the worker had someone outside waiting for them by their willingness to wait not a romantic partner. However the person meant a lot to my apparent helper because after a day’s work they seemed happy and somewhat energized, from the text they received when Sherlock entered the store. So cousin, no one would be that happy to see their sibling. 

“Well it’s my best friend and his wife… I…well we have been.” Sherlock cleared his throat. “Sorry umm we have been having threesomes, and I want to get them something. But there married and I don’t want to miss it all up,” he huffed “I just love them so much.”

And he didn’t. Everyone knew he loved John before he “died” so that wasn’t much of a surprise, but he also loved Mary. He had always had tabs on John thanks to Mycroft. Sherlock knew how bad John had taken it; he had even gone back to his cane for a bit. It was then Mary showed up that he began to seem more alive. Scotland Yard thought Sherlock would hate her; they even had bets on it, that’s not saying much though they had bets on nearly everything Sherlock felt. How could he not love the person that kept John alive and helped him when John, unbeknownst to Sherlock) left the country? He didn’t want to lose any of it.

“How would getting a card ruin anything? You think telling people you have been having sex with that you love them will scare them off?” the shop assistant inquired.

Sherlock shifted from foot to foot “I… I don’t want to presume.” He didn’t really; John and Mary loved each in the romantic sense. That was obvious and that is why they got married. They are happy together and they seem happier with Sherlock than without him, but maybe they want this to be a short term thing. It didn’t seem like it, it seemed both of them loved Sherlock the way he loved them, but he could be wrong. With all the things he had been through away from John, Sherlock never wanted to be away from him again. It might be better to keep this to himself.

“Come on, you have not been standing here for over half an hour because it is a bad idea. You know you what you want to do.” The shop assistant smiled, not an ‘I work on commission’ smiles. It was to say the least a bit refreshing, and to say a bit more it calm Sherlock’s nerves a bit.

Sherlock smiled a genuine one of his own. “Okay then.” What’s the worst that could happen? He loved them with all of his heart, even if they didn’t it would be okay. He had to let them know. He knew John would take it in good nature. Mary well she would take it the best she could. 

The employee helped him, true to their word; pick out the perfect cards for John (‘to the man I love’) and Mary (‘to the woman I love’). Sherlock’s hands shook the entire time he was paying. He held the bag so tight his knuckles when white. The helper gave him another reassuring smile, and Sherlock gave a quick thanks and left.

As he walked out he heard from the shop assistant’s cousin, “Man, now the hot ones are, like, double taken.” He felt nice warmth spread across his chest as he swiftly walked home to 221B. This had to be want love feels like, he smiled to himself. He could not want for tomorrow, his first Valentine’s Day with the ones he loved. And to think it all started with a simple game of Cluedo. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a post on Tumblr. http://saathi1013.tumblr.com/post/71364492809/three-is-a-crowd-but-also-allowed This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you liked it. I do not any of these characters.   
> Beta: http://thiefqueenftw.tumblr.com/


End file.
